From Our Past
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: Blaine is really nervous about introducing his parents to Kurt's. But Burt does the introducing part for him because... his parents know Kurt's? And what's this about Kurt being his best friend from ten years ago? Who exactly are Everett and Elizabeth?


"Blaine!" Wes yells his name for probably the fifth time that night; he's across the room from his, waving his arms to get Blaine's attention. Blaine's been out of it the whole night, though. Half because Kurt's next to him, holding his hand and swiping his thumb against Blaine's skin and _oh my God_ Blaine wants to meet the person who could pay attention to something when Kurt's doing that, and half because their parents are about to meet each other and he's _nervous_. There was a banquet of some sort so the parents of Dalton could see the Warblers and the other clubs and donate money and yada yada yada. Blaine doesn't care about the particulars. He's too focused on Kurt.

"Blaine!" Wes is right next to him this time, apparently tired of yelling across the Senior Commons where the Warblers have congregated after their performance. "Geez, I swear you're, like, deaf or something."

"Sorry, Wes. I'm a bit distracted." Blaine replies, looking over Wes' shoulder and trying to spot his parents. No dice; they're apparently still stuck in the auditorium with their laptops, making online donations. Every rich parent contributes at least a thousand dollars on these nights, and all that money would be a hassle to sort out by hand, so they do it digitally.

"Yeah, I can see that." Wes says, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Kurt. Great job on Rocketeer, by the way. You did phenomenally." He compliments. Kurt, still not quite completely comfortable with the older council member, gives him a shy smile.

"Thanks, Wes." He says. He turns to Blaine after another moment. "I see my dad. I'll go say hi to him. When your parents come in…" He let the sentence trail off.

"Wait, you guys are introducing your parents here?" Wes says, surprised.

"Less chance of a scene if they hate each other or something." Kurt replies. He sees Blaine's pale face and hurriedly adds, "Not that that will happen."

"Right. Have fun with that." And Wes is gone. Kurt sighs, kisses Blaine on the cheek and walks over to his parents.

"Hi Dad, hey Carole." He greets each with a hug and is hugged back. "That suit looks dashing, Dad, like I knew it would."

Burt shrugs. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You did amazing on your performance, sweetie." Carole gives Kurt another hug, beaming excitedly. Burt nods in agreement.

"Yeah, dude. We might have some competition for Nationals." Finn teases, reaching to mess up Kurt's hair. Kurt slaps his hand away before he can touch it, though.

"Right, well, I wanted you guys to-"

"Andrew Anderson?" Burt blurts out, interrupting Kurt. Kurt blinks in confusion and looks around to see an older version of Blaine (taller, too) striding toward them with a wide grin.

"Burt! No way!" The two men embrace and hug each other tightly and Kurt just gapes in surprise. _What the devil is going on here?_

Both men pull away and start babbling things like 'it's been so long' and 'good to see you're still doing well'. They laugh and hug again.

"Kurt? Do you know what's going on here?" Blaine asks, standing next to their fathers awkwardly. That catches Andrew Anderson's attention and he turns his gaze on Kurt.

"_This_ is Kurt? My God! The last time I saw him he was barely four feet tall!" Andrew strides forward and extends his hand for a handshake. Kurt shakes his hand, but his eyes are wide and unsure.

"Uhh… You know Kurt, Dad?" Blaine squeaks. Mrs. Anderson is hugging Burt and introducing herself to Carole.

"Of course I do! Don't tell me you don't remember the Hummel's!" Andrew exclaims.

"Well, I remember Kurt, seeing as he is my boyfriend." Blaine mumbles. He steps closer to Kurt and tangles their fingers together. "Well, Dad you already know Kurt, I guess. He's my boyfriend."

The four parents stare at the two boys and then Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Burt all burst into giggles and hug the boys. Carole looks as confused as Blaine and Kurt are. Finn is busy eating potato fries.

"Blaine, I thought you said your guys' parents didn't know each other." Wes appears suddenly, along with half the Warblers. They're all munching on something or another.

"I thought they didn't."

"Kurt, you really don't remember the Andersons?" Burt asks, looking amazed.

"Should I?" Kurt sputters. Burt gives him a look like he's insane.

"You and Blaine were best friends for five years." Mrs. Anderson says. The boys all stare at her and then Kurt and Blaine turn to each other and then back to their parents.

"What?" Blaine asks. "I didn't have a best friend! I had a… an imaginary friend! His name was Elizabeth."

"Same here, except my imaginary best friend was Everett." The adults laugh again and the Warblers look on at the two confused boys with amusement.

"Everett is Blaine's middle name." Andrew chuckles. "You two used to call each other by your middle names."

Blaine stares at him and then sits down in a nearby armchair. "This is insane!"

"I want to hear some stories from when they were little." Wes declares. "All in favor?" Instantly every Warbler (except Kurt and Blaine) put their hands in the air and sound a synchronized "I".

"That settles it, I guess." Andrew teases. "All right, sit down everyone." Andrew, Mrs. Anderson, and Burt take and seat on three armchairs in the middle of a group of boys. Kurt has Blaine settled against his chest and his head rests atop his curly haired head. They're both attentive, but they still have a 'what the hell is going on' look in their eyes.

"Okay, so we moved to Lima when Blaine was four…"

-break-

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna-"

"Blaine!" Cassie exclaimed. The toddler glared at his mother in annoyance.

"What, Mother?" He said in his tiny voice.

"You need to be quiet, kiddo." Andrew coaxed. "Mommy has a headache."

"I am exercising my first amendment!" Blaine exclaimed, except he had a tiny lisp so it sounded like "I am exersithing my firtht amendment!" Cassie chuckled weakly.

"You can exercise it when we get to the new house. You'll have a big backyard to protest all you want." Cassie assured him.

Blaine sighed, not amused. "Fine." He grumbled grudgingly.

"Thank you, sweetie pie."

They travel in relative silence for another twenty minutes, following a large moving van. Blaine devours the first Harry Potter novel for the fourth time in as many days. Moving to Ohio from California had not been easy on the four year old.

-break-

"Mommy!" Blaine yelled, running into the house and dodging two movers who held their couch. "Mommy, there's a boy next door and he's almost my age! Can I go play with him?"

Cassie eyed her pleading child for a moment and then rolled her eyes fondly. "I'll take you over there and we'll introduce ourselves, how about that?"

They made their way next door and saw a couple with their son. The three were working in the garden. Well, the parents were, the child mostly just hummed and pressed his hands into the dirt. Blaine watched shyly.

"Hi, there!" Cassie called. The couple looked up.

"Oh, hello!" The woman exclaimed. She wiped off her hands on a nearby rag and made her way over. "You must be the new neighbors. I'm Molly, that's Burt, and the little one is Kurt." Molly exclaimed, reaching out a hand. Cassie shook it.

"I'm Cassie. This is Blaine." Cassie put a hand atop her son's curly hair. Molly beamed at him.

"Aren't you adorable?" She giggled. Blaine giggled back and decided that he liked this woman that smelled of fresh earth and rain. Kurt wandered over and scrutinized Blaine and then promptly ducked behind his mother and peered out from behind her warily.

"Hi." Blaine called gently. Kurt frowned and ducked back behind his mother, hiding himself behind her brown skirt. Blaine tilted his head and walked around the woman that Kurt was hiding behind only to see Kurt disappear around the other side. He hurried around the woman to the other side, but Kurt was around her. He could hear the other boy's giggles and followed them around and around the boy's mother's skirt as their mothers laughed at their antics. Finally deciding to trick Kurt, he ran the other way and they slammed into each other and ended up on the ground.

"You pushed me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Didn't! We ran into each other!" Blaine countered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You got grass stains on my new pants!" He whined. He, too, had a slight lisp so it sounded like 'gwass' stains instead of grass. Blaine grinned at him.

"So?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at this stranger with wild hair, glasses, and a crooked grin. "That's it." He growled and shot after Blaine who scrambled up and away frantically. Cassie and Molly watched their sons run after each other (read: Kurt run after Blaine).

"No one messes up my pants!" Kurt hollered.

"I didn't mean to!" Blaine yelled back, still running.

-break-

Half an hour later, the boys had made up and were apparently the best of friends. From then on, they couldn't be separated. Their parents, drawn together by their sons' friendship, also became close friends with each other.

-break-

"Ev! Are you ready for school?" Kurt's familiar voice called up the stairs. Blaine grinned around his toothbrush.

"One minute!" He called. He could almost see Kurt roll his eyes and then heard his feet pound up the staircase.

"Ev, we're going to be late for the bus!" Kurt whined.

"No, we're not. Calm down, Lizzy." Blaine said rinsing out his mouth. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently.

"There!" Blaine announced. "Done."

He had barely finished his sentence when Kurt pulled him down the stairs. Blaine grabbed his Harry Potter backpack and his matching lunchbox while Kurt grabbed his Little Mermaid things and they raced out the door with a yelled goodbye to Blaine's mother.

"It's so cool that your mom lets you come over every morning." Blaine said as they boarded the yellow monstrosity that took them to school.

"Yep! Oh, she said you could sleep over on Friday, so we'll watch the Little Mermaid, right?" Kurt wheedled. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"We watch that every weekend, Kurt!"

"But it's my favorite!" Blaine took one look at his friend and knew he couldn't refuse.

"'Kay, but only if we can watch Harry Potter, too." Kurt considered this and then nodded.

"Deal."

-break-

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of Molly Elizabeth Hummel…"

Blaine didn't pay attention to the man in the black suit that was speaking. He didn't pay attention to anything, really. He just stared at the casket that held his best friend's mother. His best friend's _mother_. Said best friend clutched his hand desperately as his father watched with a stony face. Blaine's parents cried silently as the funeral ended.

"Liz?" Blaine asked tentatively as they walked down the hill of the cemetery. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and they held each other's gazes for a moment. And then Kurt burst into tears and Blaine found himself with an armful of seven year old. He hugged Kurt tightly, feeling his own tears begin. The three parents watched sadly.

"Shhh… don't cry, Lizzie." Blaine whispered, crying silently as the boy sobbed into his shoulder.

"I just want my mommy back!" Kurt whimpered. "Please, Blaine." Blaine realized just how hurt Kurt was by the way he used Blaine's real name. Usually, they called each other 'Ev' short for 'Everett' or 'Lizzie' short for 'Elizabeth'.

"I want to bring her back, Kurtie, but I can't. I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, holding his younger friend. "I'm _sorry_."

-break-

"You can't move!" Kurt yelled, tears brimming.

"I have to! Mom and Dad are making me! They have to go back to California to run their business, Lizzie!"

"No! Don't call me that! You're leaving… you're not my friend anymore! You're just like her!" Kurt screamed before running out of Blaine's room, out of Blaine's house, and into his own. Blaine watched helplessly. His one friend…

On the day of the move, Kurt locked himself in his room and didn't say goodbye.

-break-

"I guess you guys just blocked each other out or something." Andrew muses. The Warblers are all sitting around them in partial shock.

"I always knew you two were meant to be together." Thad sighs. "This just proves it!"

"Blaine and I need to talk for a moment." Kurt says shortly, pushing Blaine up into a standing position and then grabbing his hand and leading his out of the commons to an empty classroom.

"What're you going to do?" Blaine asks nervously. Kurt stares at him for a moment and then hugs him tightly.

"I always regretted not saying goodbye." Kurt mumbles into Blaine neck. "I cried for _weeks_."

Blaine smiles and hugs him back. "Me too."

"I love you, Blaine. I really, really love you, and I'm sorry if it's too soon or-" But he stops talking because Blaine's mouth is fused to his own and they're kissing desperately.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispers, pulling back. "Lizzie."

-break-

_So. Much. Fluff. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything… but if Ryan Murphy wants to add this into the plot… go for it, dude. _


End file.
